tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Reginold Taim
Reginold Taim is a cleric of Hivena who's in charge of cleaning up the temple of Hivena in Ciano. He witnessed Nesa Mikoto turning into stone and became the temporary caretaker of Nesa's daughter Nyanna Mikoto. Biography Early Years Reginold became a member of the Clergy of Hivena, inheriting his position as the sole cleric of Hivena in Ciano from his predecessor. His only duty was to keep the temple of Hivena in pristine condition, but he hated cleaning so he often didn't bother keeping it clean. He didn't get many people for worship, or for confession, either, but he gave advice to people who were even worse off than him, now and then. Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit Reginold was visiting downtown Ciano and bought some bread from a friend. He returned to the temple of Hivena, having small talk with prostitutes who tried to seduce him, but he was out of money so he refused. Once he entered the temple, he saw the eyes of Hivena's statue glowing, and he knew what it meant based on what his predecessor had told him. He had to ready for the return of Hivena...the only problem was that the temple was in a horrible shape, so he began sweeping immediately to get it ready for the goddess's arrival. Heart of Darkness Reginold was busy cleaning the temple when he saw a half-elven paladin enter a temple with a girl. He learned they were Nesa Mikoto and Nyanna Mikoto. He questioned why Nesa had brought a small girl to a town like Ciano, but Nesa claimed he had no choice. Nesa also asked Reginold to take care of Nyanna for him. After a bit of hesitation, Reginold promised to do so, and he realized Nesa wasn't ordinary because his eyes were glowing. What happened after that, Reginold still couldn't grasp it. Hivena had been there, and yet not. She had returned for a brief moment, and then she was gone as Nesa had turned himself and apparently the goddess, who had resided within him, in stone. He didn't know what to do at first, puzzled by it all let alone Nyanna's crying. He came to a decision soon after, though, because he had made a promise to the paladin to take care of her. Nyanna would live with him until he'd sent word somewhere to locate the people the paladin had mentioned before he had turned to stone. Some days later, Reginold saw two paladins entering the temple. They introduced themselves as Eragon and Murtagh and claimed to have come to find Nyanna although they seemed as surprised to see her as he was seeing them. Reginold didn't know what to think at first but carried out a conversation with them nevertheless, hoping to discern their motives and why they were interested in the girl. Aliases and Nicknames ; Reginold : What he's called. Appearance He looks tired and is clad in white robes. Personality and Traits Weary, mostly relaxed, seen-it-all kind of guy. Hates cleaning, which is ironic because he was supposed to keep the temple of Hivena in tip top shape. Powers and Abilities He's a cleric and knows some healing arts. Relationships Nyanna Mikoto Reginold ended up as Nyanna's temporary caretaker when Nesa turned into stone in the temple of Hivena. See also *Clergy of Hivena *Nesa Mikoto *Nyanna Mikoto Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Hivena Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age